Katana class
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = | decomm = | length = 300 meters | beam = 105 meters | diameter = | draft = 54 meters | mass = | decks = 12 | crew = 100 total 20 officers 80 enlisted | speed = Warp 8.5 Warp 9.985 | armament = Phasers: 14 Type-XII phaser arrays 4 Type-XII pulse phaser cannons Torpedoes: 4 3-tube torpedo launchers 100 quantum torpedoes | defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding Ablative hull armor Regenerative ablative armor plating Sensor stealth system | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Katana top.jpg | caption2 = |hidea= }} Designated as a Destroyer, the Katana-class is sleek, agile, and powerful. It was built in close conjunction with the and development teams. The class was developed to be a small, heavily armed escort vessel with multi mission capabilities. Like the sword which is its namesake, it is designed to be swift and powerful, cutting through enemy defenses quickly. Overview The Katana incorporates many of the Federation's newest technological advancements. The vessel features limited equipment for scientific research and was not designed to accommodate families. The ship’s conn systems had been designed for maximum speed and efficiency of commands input by the operator, allowing it to be handled almost like a fighter when under the hands of a skilled pilot. Onboard tactical systems Though not as sturdy as the , this class of ship was considered one of the most powerful in the Alpha Quadrant. Its four forward phaser cannon assemblies had a much higher combat yield compared to standard phasers. These arrays allow the ship to engage multiple targets simultaneously, protect against enemies to the rear, and to allow it to perform strafing runs, all which of which could not be accomplished by the forward-facing phaser cannons. These vessels had a total of four torpedo launchers. The shield system of the Katana-class is equal to that of the larger Tactical Frigates and is therefore among the most powerful found on any Starfleet ship. It is outfitted with regenerative, multiphasic, and metaphasic shield systems, and secondary shields. The design was modified just prior to installation in order to have regenerative features and to increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operation, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically re-modulates the shields to provide the most effective possible defense. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. The Katana-class boasts of a hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. In addition, the class has been equipped with two separate armor generators that can deploy a thick layer made of ablative armor plating along the contours of the entire ship when activated. This can be done through the numerous armor plating emitters that are installed at different points on the ship's hulls. This coating covers the ship's phaser mounts, but torpedo launchers are not affected by it. This triple redundancy feature of shields and armor on the Katana-class allows it to effectively counter Borg and Dominion firepower. However, due to the huge energy needed to deploy both the shields and the generated armor coating at the same time, the Katana can only use these simultaneously for a maximum of one hour. As a result, the shields and the generated armor coating are used alternately when the ship is in battle. The Katana is the group of starships in the task forces of Vanguard Command equipped with an advanced sensor stealth system capable of reducing sensor detection and lock to near zero. Command and senior staff Katana-class starships have commanding officers that hold the rank of Captain, while First Officers hold the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Propulsion systems Warp drive The propulsion system onboard the Katana-class is state-of-the-art. The class boasts of the best navigational sensors, and among the highest top speed of any Starfleet vessel. The ship’s matter-antimatter reaction assembly warp core is among the most powerful in Starfleet. The warp core spanned 5 decks just behind the center line of the primary hull. Its warp drive featured a tricyclic input manifold and was designed to operate for up to 5 years before refueling. Its warp drive was modified not to have damaging effects on subspace. The reaction chamber was equipped with a compositor, which allowed recrystallization of dilithium. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core. The ship's standard warp core allows the ship to sustain a cruise speed of Warp 8.5 and a maximum speed of Warp 9.985 for 12 hours. A secondary class 7 warp core is located aft of the primary warp core and spans 3 decks and brought online when the primary warp core is offline. This allows the ship to travel at warp 6 for up to a week. Equipped with the enhanced warp drive of the Khronnians, Katana-class destroyers assigned to Vanguard Command can now easily attain and indefinitely sustain a maximum cruise speed of Warp 9.985. Impulse drive The impulse drive system of the Katana-class is the most sophisticated model in production. Its oversized impulse engines are equipped with impulse thrusters that provide superb sub-light maneuvering speed, especially considering her size. With this design, along with the new retro-thrusters, and uprated structural integrity fields give the ship maneuverability equal to the size of a Valkyrie class tactical fighter. Computer systems The Katana-class starship is equipped with some of the most advanced computer systems of the time. The computer system on board the Katana-class was bio-neural based. Computer systems were concentrated in a computer core, which was accessible through a maintenance room. Each Katana-class vessel carries one main computer core and one back up computer core. The main computer processor was capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, of transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond, and having operational temperature margins from 10° to 1790° Kelvin. The bio-neural circuitry speed up the computer's data functions and improved overall performance. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online 1 Emergency Command and Conn Hologram (ECH), 1 Emergency Security and Tactical Hologram (ESTH), 1 Emergency Engineering Hologram (EEH), and 1 Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH). Science facilities In its secondary role as a reconnaissance starship, the Katana-class ships were equipped with a compact but fully equipped version of the Astrometrics Lab and a dedicated multi-purpose science lab for field testing and investigations. Medical facilities The main sickbay, contained three standard and one advanced biobeds, this room served as the primary crew support facility during emergency situations. Crew facilities Due to the militaristic nature of the Katana-class starship, the interior design was among the most spartan in Starfleet. Accommodations Crew quarters had two stacking bunks fitted into the walls of each cabin. Each cabin was equipped with one replicator port, one bathroom, a small living area, a small dining bar for two, and one standard computer terminal. Only the ship's commanding officer was given his own room on Deck 1. Mess lounges The only other place for informal gathering was the mess hall. The mess hall was slightly smaller than that found on an and it doubled as a makeshift meeting area. A crew mess for enlisted personnel is also found in the aft portion of the ship. Holodecks & other facilities For recreation, one holodeck was installed on the ship for the crew in light of its long range missions. Vanguard Command Like the Battle cruisers, the assignment of the Katana-class starships was to act as “bouncers” or “mission specialists” of the task gorce as they patrol their sector command's area of responsibility. Their secondary function was as reconnaissance vessels. They are also not part of the task force formations. They travel alone, except during Condition Red-2 where they are expected to join the task force in combat operations. There are twenty-four (24) Katana-class Destroyers assigned to four of the seven task forces of Vanguard Command, at six (6) per task force. There is also one of the class - the - assigned to Task Force Ticonderoga, the personal task force of Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter. Category:Vanguard Fleet starships